User blog:BlueKraid/Characters in BlueKraid's Fanon
Characters in BlueKraid's Fanon. This is just playable characters, main characters and some important NPCs. My Fanon is based on the Spyro Reignited trilogy. Spyro The main playable character. A small, young purple dragon. Voiced by Tom Kenny. In other continuities he's voiced by Elija Wood. He can breath a variety of different elemental breath attacks such as ice, fire, lightning... he can dash, he can fly and glide, he can climb... he can swim but only in Spyro 2 Ripto's Rampage/Gateway to Glimmer onwards and he can spit things like rocks at foes. He has a strong sense of justice and loves cute things. He is always wanting to torch Gnasty Gnorc His friends are Hunter, Sparx, Zoey the fairy, Blink the mole, Sgt Byrd, Shelia the kangaroo, Bentley the yeti, Agent 9, the professor, Elora etc. In fact he has many friends. He also has many enemies such as Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto. He explores fantastic worlds where he fights monsters, helps cartoon animal people and collects treasure and dragon eggs. His favourite colour is purple. Sparx the dragonfly Spyro's best friend. He protects Spyro with his magic but gets weaker with every time Spyro gets hit. He goes from golden (healthy) to blue (light damage) and finally green (moderate damage) before disappearing altogether. If Spyro takes another hit then Spyro dies. Pits and blue ooze at Charmed Ridge will kill Spyro instantly. Sparx can replenish his health by eating butterflies. These are spawned every time Spyro kills a "Fodder" animal. Sparx is playable in mini top down shooting levels if you talk to Zoey the fairy. Hunter Spyro's cheetah friend in Gateway to Glimmer onwards. He is a dab hand at archery and shoots foes with his bow. However he falls for traps. He has several romances with female characters such as Elora who are just there for furries to yiff to. Eventually he falls in love with Bianca. He is playable in first person shooting galleries if you speak to him. Sometimes he also takes part in vehicle driving mini games or skateboarding levels. Zoey A fairy that saves your progress by zapping Spyro, unfortunately it causes him to lose a million brain cells every time she does that. She also takes Sparx to top down shooting levels. Elora A fawn you dork! A friend of Spyro who tells it like it is. She's a fawn. Helps Spyro defeat Ripto. The Professor A mole who helps Spyro by giving him advice and instructions. Is also Blink's uncle and Agent 9's mentor and quartermaster. He can be a little absent minded and doesn't like Spyro breaking into his lab by smashing down the walls. He'd rather he used the door like everyone else. Moneybags A greedy bear who steals Spyro's hard earned treasure as payment to open doors and raise bridges in levels. Luckily Spyro's friends beat him up or you can chase him to get back your treasure. Sheila A kangaroo archeologist with a heavy Australian accent. Lives in Sheila's alps with her three goat friends. The goats have funny German accents. Sgt Byrd A penguin with an old British army colonel voice who bombards his enemies with missiles and bombs. His homes are Sgt Byrd's base, a volcano lair full of canary squadron fliers with French accents and the arctic base, a freezing cold, polar barracks patrolled by Sgt Byrd's penguin soldiers. Bentley A yeti who can hit things with his club or reflect projectiles by swinging it around. He can also take up boxing against evil yetis. Despite his imposing size he's kind and gentle. He especially loves his baby brother Bartholomew. Lives in Bentley's outpost. Bartholomew Bentley's little brother. A yeti cub. Always playing on his mobile phone, giving his brother words of encouragement, getting into trouble or whining because a bad yeti stole his ball. Doesn't like being called Bart, it's Bartholomew. Also wears nothing except blue trainers because he's a yeti and has thick fur so he doesn't understand why a certain little boy keeps asking to eat his shorts... Douglas Another Yeti cub. Is always digging. In March of the Rhynoocs he has found a cave for Spyro. Agent 9 A monkey secret agent with a laser gun and several other gadgets. Lives on Agent 9's secret Island with the mole Professor. His mini games are either first person shooting galleries or top down levels against large numbers of enemies. He sometimes has to rescue his fellow secret agents in side scroller stealth levels. Dragon Elders The grown ups. Old wise dragons such as Nestor and Delbin. They are divided into tribes of various aspects such as Artisans (artists and story tellers), Peace keepers (Warriors basically), Magic crafters (Sorcerers), beast makers (zoo keepers and animal tamers) and Dream Weavers (a sleep themed tribe where all the elders are wearing pyjamas...) During the Reignited saga they're personalities evolve. In Spyro 4: Heroes of Avalor Magnus is given a cartoonish gay accent and recoloured pink. Baby Dragons On the other end of the spectrum are itty bitty cute baby dragons. They live in the dragon nursery. In Spyro 3 the sorceress wanted their wings for a spell so she kidnapped the dragon eggs they were still in (they weren't born yet). Egg thieves occasionally steal the ones still in eggs ever so often. In March of the rhynocs Spyro has to find all the baby dragons for one quest and for another he has to find all their lost toys. Hansel and Gretel/Greta? Two mischievous human children Spyro has to rescue in the desert world Scorch. Later they take up karate and meet him in The Fireworks Factory in Spyro 3. Hansel really likes candy. This gets him into trouble... Bianca The Evil Sorceress's apprentice. A rabbit witch. At first she's a villain but has a change of heart when she realises why the sorceress wants the dragon eggs (for the dragon wings. Just the wings. The dragons will be killed just for their wings) she turns good and helps Spyro and Hunter defeat the sorceress. Spyro saved her from a rabbit monster she accidentally created trying to create a beast to destroy Spyro back when she was still evil. Now she's one of Spyro's best friends. She lives in a magician themed world underground that is accessed by rabbit holes. It's full of top hats and magician equipment such as wands and cards. Rabbit people live there. Her home world is Oscar's favourite place to go as it reminds him of Cassie the magician kitten from his jumpstart leapfrog leappad computer. Flame A boisterous young Dragon in Spyro's class when the dragon elders are teaching them at school at Avalor. He is red and yellow, suitably finery colours for his name. He's voiced by Kath Soucie and sounds like Cubert Farnsworth from Futurama. Ember A pink girl dragon in Spyro's class. She is obnoxiously girly and sickeningly sweet. And she has a crush on Spyro wanting to constantly marry him. She's voiced by Kath Soucie and sounds just like Lillian DeVille. She doesn't like the dark or bugs. Blink Blink the mole. He's the Professor's nephew. He can dig underground with his gloves the Professor made for him to find treasure such as dragon eggs and light gems. However he has fresh air phobia and is frightened of not being underground. He acknowledges this is weird. He's voiced by Tara Strong and sounds like Ben Tennyson. XD! Cynder The major antagonist of Spyro 4. Until the true villain is revealed. A fallen student of Avalor academy, She's a black dragon but unlike most black dragons she was once good. It's up to Spyro to get through to her. She's voiced by Cree Summer. She sounds like Numbuh Five from Code Name Kid's next door or Dulcey the dragon. Oh god! Cree Summer is voicing dragons again! XD! Dark Spyro Spyro but evil! Looks like a black Spyro with red eyes. Fodder Cute tiny animals. Such as sheep, frogs wearing crowns and bunnies! Torch the poor things for butterflies to feed Sparks to keep you healthy. Then laugh evilly! Bwuhahahaha! Animal people Cartoon critters that are citizens of each world Spyro visits. They're the NPCs basically. There are lions in Sunny Villa, weather fairies in Cloud spires etc. They're funny and zany with different personalities. Their worlds despite the troubles Spyro has to sort out when he visits are fun! You can't kill these guys but you can torment them by toasting their butts or ramming them! XD! Gnorcs Gnasty Gnorcs minions and people. Their home world is Gnasty Gnexus. The main monsters and nasties you encounter in Spyro 1. After this they got shafted and never seen again as the Rhynocs took centre stage. There are various types. *Wimpy Gnorcs. These are scared of you and won't attack. Found in home worlds/hubs. Kill them for easy treasure. *Jewel thief Gnorc. Runs around carrying a red gem and a sack. Doesn't attack but you have to chase them. Found in home worlds. *Gnorc. Will attack you so kill it by any means with caution. Found in Dark Hollow and Town Square. *Gnorc Sentry. Has flame proof armour so ram them instead. Found in Dark Hollow. *Giant Gnorc Has a club to smoosh you with so watch out! Giant enemies can't be rammed so torch them! Mmmm! Toasty! *Gnorc chef A huge Gnorc! Immune to attacks from the front because of his belly that he will bounce you with so wait until he has his back to you before attacking. *Gnorc artillery. Shoots you with cannons. *Cyber Gnorcs. Cybernetic Gnorcs. Found only in the Science Laboratory boss world. Rhynocs The main monsters in Spyro 2 onwards. Like Gnorcs there's different kinds of them. They're called Rhynocs because of their rhino like faces. Hired mercenaries or magical beasts that are the loyal henchmen of Ripto and the Sorceress. But will work for anyone for a price... Riptocs Rhynocs that work for Ripto are called Riptocs in later media such as Reignited. Just ignore it, it's confusing. Gnasty Gnorc The antagonist of Spyro one. The biggest and meanest Gnorc. Ripto The king of Rhynocs. Invades Elora's world for some reason and steals dragon eggs. He hates dragons. Returns in March of the Rhynocs and A Hero's Tail. The Sorceress Leads a Rhynoc army as she wants to steal dragon eggs for the baby dragon wings for a spell for some reason. She has no use for the rest of the dragon so she has them killed after harvesting the wings. She's also very fat... Malefor The last purple dragon apart from Spyro. And Spyro's father. Dun dun dun! H was banished because he is very persistent that all purple dragons turn evil... The main antagonist of Spyro 4 and head of the three darknesses. Has serious Dad issues with his own father. Voiced by Mark Hamill Grampy Spyro/Gramps/Iblis Malefor's father and Spyro's paternal grandfather. Unlike his son he believes any dragon can be good depending on what's in their heart. He's voiced by James Earl Jones. He regularly has lightsabre duels with his son and they call each other Darth followed by their actual names. I.e. Darth Malefor. Category:Blog posts